


adjective; from latin

by akissontitan



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: F/F, The lightest of d/s, hot girls banter and are hot, mention of blupjeans but hes not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: This is piddly-short but i made myself promise i wouldnt deny my readership anything i wrote for The Girls





	adjective; from latin

**Author's Note:**

> This is piddly-short but i made myself promise i wouldnt deny my readership anything i wrote for The Girls

"Can I stay over tonight?" Lup asks, mostly just to be polite. She's only wearing panties, legs still tangled between Lucretia's as they relax, comfy and warm, in bed and in afterglow. Realistically, they both know she's not going anywhere.

Lucretia nods against Lup's collar bone. "Of course. Providing Taako won't miss your presence."

"This morning I sat on his head and farted 'til he passed out, I think he'll be fine."

That makes Lucretia laugh, and Lup glows at the sound. She likes making her laugh. She likes everything about her- _girlfriend_ , not that that's a word that's been officially said out loud, or anything. It's… messy. They need to focus on their work, and there's that whole thing with Barry, and-- it's much easier to wriggle down a couple inches and kiss Lucretia's bare neck.

"Mmnh, Lu- _up_ …" she whines, feigning indignant, "settle down, I gotta get up to brush my teeth, it's almost lights-out!"

Lup snorts at that, effectually blowing a short raspberry on dark skin. "C'mon, babe," she croons, nipping at that spot under her jaw that always has Lucretia whining, "s'not like you've never stayed up past your bedtime before. You aren't as much of a _good girl_ as everyone thinks."

Now it's Lucretia's turn to snort-giggle, though much more prettily than Lup. "Ew, no. Don't call me that. If anything, _you're_ the good girl here, don't you think? Not nearly the rebel you'd have people believe."

Lup's skin prickles. She doesn't realise she's stilled for a long moment, until her arm begins to tingle from disuse. She could try to deny it, but… Lucretia is smart. She'd shame it out of her eventually.

" _Lu-up_ ," that rare, sing-song voice interrupts her thoughts, "you're so… _acquiescent_. Do you know what that means?"

_Inhale._ Oh boy. This game. Her hastening heartbeat makes it tough to exhale smoothly. 

"Uh. That I'm super hot?" Her ability to joke is not gone, but she feels it slipping with every stroke of Lucretia's hand against the mess of her hair.

"Mm, no, although you _are_ rather incendiary. Acquiescent means _obedient_. Eager to please. It's a pretty word, don't you think?"

Lup nods into the crook of Lucretia's neck, tongue heavy. When she feels a thigh slip between her own, she keeps her hips still, until she hears a murmur of, "Good girl. Go ahead."

She ruts down; obsequious, amenable, and acquiescent.

**Author's Note:**

> A have a ko-fi now and you can find the link [in my bio (sparkle emoji)](http://twitter.com/nycreous)


End file.
